


Morning, Muse

by amalenchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, a little bit of talk about survivors guilt, theyre gay and have brunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalenchan/pseuds/amalenchan
Summary: Sakura stares at Ino’s peaceful expression, smile still in place as she lowers her lips to the crown of Ino’s head. Her tears fall, dripping raindrops on her lover. And it’s then, on a warm, beautiful, safe, morning - that Sakura realizes just how lucky she is.To still be here, with her friends, her family. It’s more than most get, at least.





	Morning, Muse

**Author's Note:**

> HEY !! this is my first f/f fic and first naruto fic!!! got two in one, there. anyways i love making my faves cry so enjoy ! i never write fluuff so enjoy this while it lasts !!! my other fics will kill us all

She wakes, pleasantly warm, arm wrapped around her lover. The curtains of Ino’s open window billow, a cool breeze freshening the room, like the vases full of flowers won’t. Sakura smiles as she plays with the ends of Ino’s hair. 

In harsher times, Ino would have woken immediately. 

But then again, Sakura thinks, in harsher times, neither of them would have left the window open. Neither of them would’ve slept so deeply, either. It’s proof of how much they’ve changed, how much everything has. Her eyes shine, with tears maybe, now that everyone she loves is safe. Well - mostly. They still do ridiculous, dangerous things. 

Sakura stares at Ino’s peaceful expression, smile still in place as she lowers her lips to the crown of Ino’s head. Her tears fall, dripping raindrops on her lover. And it’s then, on a warm, beautiful, safe, morning - that Sakura realizes just how lucky she is. 

To still be here, with her friends, her family. It’s more than most get, at least. 

Sakura doesn’t notice Ino is awake until a warm hand wipes the tears off her cheeks, holding her face, guiding it to rest on Ino’s - forehead to forehead.

“What’s wrong, Love?”

She shakes her head, pink hair brushing against Ino’s comforting hand. 

Sakura rasps out, voice clogged with emotion, “We’re so lucky. I really - you know I can’t think about us without -” Ino shifts in their bed, trying to mold their bodies closer, more touch and more warmth.

“Without feeling guilty?”

At her nod, Ino stares into her now undoubtedly red-rimmed eyes. She strokes her cheek with a calloused thumb, and Sakura finds her eyes slipping closed, tears still leaking through the cracks. They’re silent for a while, both understanding the need for it. With a quiet sigh, Ino leans back, still on the same pillow.

“There’s nothing I can do to stop you from feeling and I don’t want to - I love you because of how you feel - about me, my family, and your own. You’ve always been the type to feel deeply, Honey.” 

Sakura nods and Ino’s hand travels further, towards the nape of her neck. Warm, calloused, strong fingers press into the tensing muscles there, massaging until Sakura felt her head loll. 

“I understand, more than most, I think.” Her eyes fluttered open at the contemplative sound of Ino’s voice, “Because we were on the front lines, trying and sometimes failing to protect our loved ones, I think it’s safe to say we went through a lot.” 

Sakura let out a short, breathy chuckle. 

“Safe to say, huh?”

Ino poked her nose with her other hand, her left still resting against Sakura’s neck. 

“Yes, my precious billboard.”

Though her eyes ached, and Ino’s glistened at the thought of her dead loved ones, they giggled at the ridiculous nickname, heads tilting forward to meet again. Sakura wondered if even the painful memories could keep them from teasing each other. If one day, they would attack each other during a fragile moment, if they’d ever break each other’s hearts trying to mend their own. It didn’t seem likely. She hoped Ino thought so too.

“Whatever, Piggy.”

They had eyes only for each other, even with their stinky morning breath, with plans in an hour or two, with the painful past looming, always in the back of their minds. Sakura’s eyes kept leaking tears, even when she smiled, weary and determined to keep going. 

If not for her sake, for Ino.

For the love of her life.

“As much as I’d like to stay here with you forever, Love, you do realize Naruto is going to barrel through our window any moment now?”

Sakura blinked, twisting her body to face Ino’s white vanity, where a cactus-shaped clock sat.

9:23 AM. So they probably had seven minutes until a certain blonde bastard would somersault through their open window. After a moment of utter blank despair, Sakura jumped from the bed, elbow missing Ino’s head by mere centimeters in her haste to get ready.

“Hey! Careful!”

Sakura grimaced as she tried shoving her legs through some black pants.

“Sorry babe, you know how much of a terrifying force of nature Naruto is! C’mon, get up, you were invited too, remember?” 

Ino muttered curses as she rose from the warm comfort of their bed, snatching clothing thrown her way. Sakura laughed quietly as she continued to grumble, even when she began brushing her teeth. She felt warm all over, even after the painful moments just minutes ago. They stood side by side in their bathroom, shoulders brushing, elbows bumping. And every time, their eyes would meet and through the frothy whiteness of toothpaste, they’d be grinning.

True to Naruto’s nature, he barrelled in through their window, showing off his strange brand of elegance honed through years of practice. 

“Good morning!”

Sakura rolled her eyes as she wrapped a hand around the doorway, torso leaning out of the bathroom. 

“Hey, Naruto. Where’s Sasuke?”

His nose scrunched up and he began rubbing his chin, “Probably contemplating my death again. I woke him up by throwing my stuffed froggy at him!” Naruto’s pondering look switched to one of mischief, “And then I shunshined to the edge of your roof so I could jump in and hopefully terrify you two!” 

She sent a scathing look his way before muttering, “If you came in when I was still sleeping, I wouldn’t just be pondering your death like loverboy.” Sakura looked at him straight in the eye, even with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth like Genma’s senbon, with white froth around the corners of her mouth, “You would actively be dying by my hand.”

He shuddered, and she smiled sweetly at the sight. 

Good to know she was still a terror.

Ino spit into the sink, washing it away with water. She lightly tapped Sakura’s waist as she squeezed past the doorway where Sakura was still hanging out of. 

“Come on, Love. Don’t want to miss Sasuke’s conflicted expressions. You know how he gets with Naruto’s antics.”

She laughed at the worried furrow on Naruto’s face, letting go of the doorway and finishing brushing her teeth and pink bed head. 

“Ino, what do you mean? Hey, Ino!” 

Naruto stumbled after her, visibly concerned, as Ino laughed. Sakura watched, fond as ever. He poked at her side, asking questions after questions, still unsure of his status with someone everyone else considered his soulmate. 

“Naruto, if you don’t stop poking me, I swear by - “ 

Sakura stepped in before things could really get out of hand. She took Ino’s hand and intertwined their fingers together, rubbing her thumb against the back of her hand. 

“Hey Babe, what do you think? Should we leave loverboy with our idiot and sneak off somewhere to have some fun?” 

Pale, beautiful green eyes glittered like jewels, and Sakura briefly thought she’d never tire of the way Ino looked at her - when she was being ridiculous, smart, sweet, or anything, really. She wanted to lean in and kiss her but their annoying loveable little brother reached out and grabbed both of them by their shoulders.  
“Loverboy? Who’s that supposed to be? You know I just got back from a mission, Sakura, why can’t you treat me better!” 

Ino and Sakura shared an amused look.

“So you’re not denying the ‘idiot’ part?”

Naruto groaned, realizing his mistake and glanced at their clock, looking for an escape.

“Sakura, Ino, look! We gotta go, Sasuke’s gonna be mad if we don’t meet up soon!”


End file.
